We Aim to Misbehave: Firefly
by Flame177123
Summary: The Serenity heads to a nice little moon. Turns out that's where Shadow's leftovers are placed. The crew picks up a stowaway, and Mal gets more than he expected. Smut to be expected. It's 6 months after BDM. Mal/Occ, River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee, Zoe/Wash.
1. A Job Gone Sour

_**We Aim to Misbehave**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Firefly/Serenity. I don't own the characters. Joss Whedon does. Thanks Joss, amazing shows always make for good stories.

**Notes:** I'm in love with the entire Serenity crew. Though Mal holds a special spot in my heart. This is after the time of Serenity, but Wash never died, book did. It's six months later. Enjoy.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Captain Malcolm Reynolds xXx Victoria Maria Heldrys (plus the rest of the serenity crew)

**Theme:** Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Friendship, Suspense, Syfy

**Author:** Victoria Flame aka Flame

We aim to misbehave. At least that's what Mal thought as they landed on the moon that was populated by the Horden Settlers. They were droppin' off cargo. Food and medicine. The usual. And a few extras. There was even someone respectable, though without Inara it didn't matter so much. She'd left again, deciding to leave. He couldn't blame her. Wash had been hurt pretty badly, and it was just Mal and River flying the ship, six months after Miranda. Zoe wasn't lettin' her husband fly. Not yet anyways. Simon agreed, so Mal was stuck flying the Serenity. He wasn't to happy about that, but it was better 'n not having him.

Mal stood with Jayne, and Zoe. The ramp was lowered, and the sight of six men and women were waiting. All with guns. Mal's hand went to his own, moving the brown coat slightly. "Don't, Captain Reynolds. You don't want to go there." Came the lead man's voice. Mal gave him a long look.

"We got your shipment. We ain't lookin' for trouble." He said calmly, glancing at Zoe. She took a step back, and grabbed the hover board. "See. We got the goods, now pay up." Mal said softly.

"I heard that you got more on that ship than just goods." Came the man's growl. Mal stiffened. Jayne did too. Did they know about Simon and River? Mal frowned.

"Don't know what ya'll are talkin' 'bout." He said smoothly, waiting. "Just take the goods, give us the money, and we'll go," he responded. He could feel Jayne moving behind him. Doing something. He hoped they'd just take the money.

"Don't play with me Reynolds. We want the Jewels." Snapped the man, taking a step forward. Mal swore inwardly.

"I don't know what your talkin' about." Just then a shot rang out, it grazed his shoulder. "OW!" he snarled as he drew his gun, but Zoe and Jayne were shooting. He ducked. It was the smart thing to do. Of course he ducked by launching himself at the leader. Not so smart. He hit the man in the knees, and they both ended up rolling down the ramp. Somehow the bastard had gotten on the ramp, and Mal was going to take care of it.

Mal wrested with the man, but the man got on top, and started to punch him. A shot to the head had him collapse on Mal. "Help." Mal said, as he realized the fight was over. "He's heavy." Then the body moved off his body.

"Better Captain?" Zoe asked looking down at him. He grinned.

"A great deal." He answered taking her hand to stand up. "Though our pay just… died." He muttered. "Maybe the town'll have some use for it." He said as he walked back on board, waving at the boxes.

"Really Captain? Just move on? But what 'bout the pay? I get ten present if you don't remember! Ten present of nothin' is nothin'!" Jayne complained. Mal was actually happy. The men were just gonna sell it to the town with extreme prices. Not right exactly.

"You'll get your pay Jayne. Don't worry. Come on Zoe, tell River we're goi-" He was cut off by the ship shifting into gear as the door closes.

"Got it Captain. We're heading to the town now." Came River's voice over the com. He shook his head, finally the pain from his arm coming through. "Go to Simon, Captain. Pain isn't good for bein' respectable." Came her voice. She'd changed since Miranda. She was smoother, calmer. Happier even. Though she got quirky. Right now she was doing well. She was a good co-pilot. A good back up for Wash.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." He snapped. Her reading his mind every chance she got, was extremely annoying. He shrugged off the hand of Zoe as he climbed the stairs, and headed up into the infirmary, passing the kitchen. "Doc? Got myself shot."

"Again?" Simon asked as he came forward from checking on Wash, who was on the bed, sleeping. "You always get hurt. Can't you be more careful?" Simon asked, shoving him into a chair, and helping Mal take off his jacket. Which was gonna have to be fixed… again. But he was patched up just as they landed. "Don't get hurt again Malcolm. We do need you." Simon said, in a moment of sentimentality. Mal nodded as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

He walked out into the sun and blinked. Bright. "We good Zoe?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"Of course Sir. Let's go. I talked to Welhelm. He's willin' to pay more. We just need to get there." She said as they dodged a truck full of somethin'. Mal didn't want to know. His blue eyes searched the crowd. "No one else is gonna leave the ship. Just us. Let's go."

Mal nodded, and headed to where Welhelm's place was. Zoe was on his right as he practically swam through the people. The funny thing was… the Horden Settlers were remnants of Shadow. Shadow had been… destroyed in the war. It was unlivable. But those who'd gotten off Shadow were alive, and for some odd reason had called themselves the Horden. He never asked why, and he would never call himself Horden. He was Shadow. Browncoat. Independent. That was who he was. Malcolm. Captain Reynolds. What ever he needed to be. Welhelm was… interesting. A leader of the Horden here. And Mal respected him, but Welhelm? Well he thought Mal was wasting his time.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later. Mal waited as the man at the door looked him over, and waited for Welhelm's ok. Then they were nodded through. He lead the way into the big room that housed Welhelm's abode. Or at least where he did business. "Malcolm Reynolds. It's great to see you alive. Of course I've got to ask what my little brother is doin' here. He can't have been here doin' something legal could he?"


	2. A Stowaway

Mal sighed as he stood still, watching his brother. Welhelm and himself looked almost exactly alike. Only Welhelm was six years older, and hair was actually graying. The blue eyes were all their mother's, and though neither was sure who their father was, he was obviously the same person for the two of them. He suddenly missed his mother. Just for a second. "I've got what you want Wel. Just pay me so we can get off this rock!" he snapped at his brother. They'd been here for two hours, and twice now Jayne had called them. Which was rutin' annoying. He glared at his brother, who gave him one of his… relaxed I'm-in-control smiles. "NOW _Gege_! (big brother) I'm tired of bein' here. Other wise we'll sell elsewhere, and not come back!"

"You don't speak like the educated man you are Malcolm. You should _Didi _(Little Brother). You were good in school, show it," came Welhelm's voice. But Mal didn't reply. He kept his gaze level, anger bubbling under the serface. "I'll pay you. You'll get your money. Don't worry. I just wanted to visit with family. On Shadows," came Welhelm's soft voice.

"Well we visited, Now Imma thinkin' we should be on our ways. We don't want to… disadvantage you." Mal said as he stood up. "We'll be goin'. Wire us the funds, we'll leave the goods at the dock. Even the jewels." He snapped as he headed for the door.

"She said to tell you she loves you." Welhelm said, as Mal put his hand on the door handle. He stopped, Zoe stopping with him.

"I love her too." Mal said all to quietly before walking out the door. Now he was in conflict. He thought his mother dead. She wasn't. He moved with an angry step that Zoe barely matched, and she was not a small woman.

"Sir?" She asked softly as they walked. She was worried about him.

"It's nothin' Zo. Nothin'." He snapped as he got to the ship, and started to unload. He moved with aggravated anger, movements to jerky for his normal attitude. Zoe left him alone though, as did River. As did everyone else. He finished the job, and nodded to the men who came to pick it up, one of them handed him a bag, and he turned and walked back into the ship. He hit the controls, and the ramp came up, and the doors closed. He hit another button. "River get us out of here. Now." His voice was off, but she complied. He trusted her to get them out of atmo. At least for now. He felt Serenity take off, easy. So much easier than if Wash was at the helm. He leaned against the bulkhead, anger making him want to scream. He took a deep breath. He felt sorrow. He didn't know what to do. His mother was alive? But the wave had said she was dead. He'd known his brother was alive. Did that mean Aislinn was alive?

He knew the second they hit the Black. The ship stopped shaking, and the sound died suddenly. He sighed. Then suddenly a noise brought his gun out and cocked as he spun around. There was a tall woman, with long dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes. She was thin, and looked terrified. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice annoyed. She looked scared.

"V-Victoria…. V-Victoria H-Heldrys. I-I'm s-sorry. I j-just w-wanted of-f-f Sh-sh-shadows-s-s." She couldn't stop herself stuttering. Her dress hung limply to her. She looked scared. And something about her made him want to protect her. He put the gun away and moved forward. "I'll g-get o-f-f-f at th-th-the n-next p-planet." She looked down, her eyes were scared.

"I never said a single word Miss Heldrys." He said softly, watching her. He reached out an arm to touch her shoulder, and she flinched away. His hand snatched back. "Woh. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said softly, looking down at that dark brown head. Being closer to her made him realize that what he'd thought of as Slim was quite shapely, just hidden under baggy clothing.

"I-I-I'm-m-m s-s-sorry." She said flinching away, hard. This time she smacked her head against the cage holdin' some of the more… dangerous things. Her eyes closed in pain, and he reached out to steady her. Her eye's flew open, and fear colored her eyes. He let her go.

"I'm Malcolm Reynolds. Captain of this ship." He said softly, watching her now. Her arms came up to wrap around herself. The pale blue dress snagged in interesting places. Her dirty hair and slip on shoes finished off the feeling of loss. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said softly.

"Captain we're rea-…" Zoe had come down the stairs and stopped, looking at Mal, who was close to the girl, nearly touching her and the girl, head down, and looking scared. "Sir? Did you marry someone again?" she asked, her face perfectly neutral.

"No. I didn't! Do you really believe I'd do that! And Saffron was a misunderstanding! She tried to kill me!" He snapped pulling away from the girl, who seemed to pull into herself more. All he needed was Book to walk in, but the old man wouldn't. After Miranda… things had changed. Book was gone, River changed, he'd been… hurt a lot worse than anyone knew. As soon as that thought came to his mind the girl looked at him.

"I never said anything about Saffron sir. Who's she?" Zoe came down the stairs watching her captain carefully.

"I-I'm V-Victoria H-Heldrys." The girl had spirit, even if she was shaking as she stepped between Zoe and Mal. Mal blinked, staring at her. River came into the area, and the girl took a step back. "who… Who are y-you?" she asked, bumping into the ATV. She fell back onto her butt, with a squeak.

"I am River. You are an anomaly. Scared. Alone. Captain is worried, and more. You are in pain. You should sleep." River said walking forward, her bare feet not making a sound as she drew close to the girl, passing Zoe and Mal, who exchanged glances.

"G-get away from me!" Victoria snapped. "p-please?" her voice was terrified, and her arms came up, trying to ward off River. Who reached out and touched her forhead. "s-stop!" she was sobbing now.

Mal stepped forward. "River." His voice was calm, and she turned to look at him, eyes sharp.

"Change is everywhere, the wind. The wind is weaving. Weaving pretty colors and shapes." She said before walking away. By then the rest of the crew was there, and witnessed Mal, kneel next to her and put his arms around Victoria.

"It's alright Miss Heldrys. No one her's gonna hurt ya." He murmured. She looked up at him scared. "I mean that." He added. She nodded as he stood up. "Now come on. We won't send ya back thar. We'll just get you settled." He glanced around at the entire crew. "Don't ya'll have jobs?" he snapped.


	3. Termoil in Serenity

Mal took the girl into the Kitchen. Simon was there, waiting. "I think I should look her over. She looks… malnourished." Simon said calmly. Moving forward. "River says she's like her. Psychic."

"I'm not. Emotions only!" She snapped, glaring at both men. "I can't read minds. Only know what you feel. Only the big emotions. Like colors." She was disjointed. Mal cut down on all emotions right away. She relaxed just a little. Though she still looked like a hurt puppy. A sad little hurt puppy.

"I won't hurt you… I'm a doctor. Can I look at you?" Simon asked, turning big brother on her. He used the same tone that he used with River, who was watching from across the kitchen.

"O-Okay. I g-guess." She said sitting down on a chair. Simon knew that he wasn't gonna get her to go to the infirmary. He moved closely, and touched her, lightly. "You need me in the… Infirmary." She said suddenly standing up and moving towards it, looking at River, who pointed behind her. She nodded and headed there.

"Go, Doc." Mal said quickly, as Simon looked to him. Simon did as ordered. Who was this girl? Obviously she was from Shadows. But she didn't act like anyone he knew. River almost, but scared. Scared of everything. Even River. River was harmless… Ok unless she had a gun in her hand… or sharp objects, or was angry. Ok so maybe this wasn't a great idea. He was worried. He turned and headed for the Bridge.

Zoe was there. As was Jayne. "Mal? Why is there a perty gal in our ship?" Jayne asked. Mal could see the annoyance at him. Zoe to. Gorram. He gave them a level gaze.

"You were with me the entire time we were on Shadows. You know as well as me that I didn' do nothin'. " Mal snapped at Zoe. Zoe gave him a withering look.

"I never said anything Sir. But Jayne's right. She could be like Saffron. And your fallin' for her again." Mal glared at her. "She's trouble," Zoe added, looking him in the eye. Jayne snorted.

"I'd just hope I'd get some from this one." Jayne got glared at by both of them. "What? I didn't the last time, jus' makin' sure I ge' mah share!"

"You don't want to continue that train of thought." Mal snarled as he stepped forward, his anger flaring.

"Sir!" Zoe's hand landed on his shoulder and he stepped back.

"Get out," snarled Mal, and he watched Jayne walk off. Damn. That girl was pullin' at heart strings. He looked at Zoe. "I.. Who is she?" he asked suddenly.

Zoe frowned. "You gotta find that out Sir." She said before leaving. Mal was left alone with the stars. He stared up at them, wondering what the hell had happened. She'd seemed helpless. Even more so than Saffron had. He'd seen pain, sorrow, fear. Things that were real. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see… But she was different… This... Victoria Heldrys was different. He continued to count the stars.

He suddenly moved. They were to head to Persephone. They needed to get somewhere, where they could blend in. But that was a week away. Enough time to figure her out. Figure out what was going on. He quickly put in the coordinates, and then… sat there. Wonderin' what the hell had happened.


	4. Awkward

Mal headed into the Infirmary, to find River, and Victoria giggling. Over Simon, who was currently tangled up in something that looked like his stethoscope? Mal frowned as he eyed Simon. "She pushed him, he got tangled." That would be River. The other girl got quiet as soon as he looked at her. "She didn't mean to, He scared her." River said, jumping to her defense.

"I didn't say she did anything, _Mei mei_.(Little sister)" He said softly, lookin' at her. Of course Simon looked annoyed, and Mal went to help him, even as Simon figured it out.

"I didn't mean to scare you Victoria. I was just checking your vitals." Mal could tell Simon was trying to stay calm.

"What is it Doc?"

"She's older than she looks, and she is malnourished. She's around twenty five. She's smart, but nowhere near as smart as River. As far as I can tell, she's got multiple bruises, and old half healed fractures on her ribs. She's, a damaged woman." Simon said softly, watching Mal. The woman looked at them carefully. She locked on Mal as his anger rose.

"I ran away. It was better than to become a whore. That was my choice you know. And I'm not dangerous. You just scared me." She said looking at Simon. "This ship seemed safe. The colors were safe. Orange was dull, but Red, and Blue, green. Purple even. More… yellow than anything else. Good colors. Strong colors. Powerful Colors." She looked at Mal. "Yours is the Yellow. His is a blue red. Her's is a rainbow of color. Each their own color's. Safe." This was not making sense to the Captain. But River understood.

"Warrior woman is more… Orangey, but there's green and blue, and red, as is her Pilot Man, though he has more Green, and Pink. Kaylee is Blue, Green, Pink , white, orange, purple! Then Inara is red, and purple, lots of purple." River was excited, but the taller woman put a hand on her shoulder. River nodded. "Right. Sorry." She smiled at the older woman.

"I will leave once you get to another planet Mr. Reynolds. I can help with anything you need. I don't want to be a bother." Came her soft voice, growing a bit more confident. Mal wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that River was there. The girl looked at him with her sharp brown eyes.

"Friends create safety. Safty is confidence." That got a look from Victoria. River went quiet after that. Then Jayne came up, and she jumped, and fell backwards, against the counter, knocking things over, and crouching on the ground, silent.

"Woh! Why's the perty lady scared of me? Hey little lady. Doc. Captain. Doc, I've got a cut that needs to be looked at. Apparently I got grazed by one of them ruttin' bullets." He pointed to his leg. Mal and River both moved to comfort the woman on the ground, suddenly terrified.

"Hey, Scary man isn't so mean. He knows I can kill him with my mind. You don't need to fear him. It's Captain you have to fear." River said giving Mal a teasing grin. Mal touched Victoria's shoulder, who flinched away, silent in her fear. "No. No. Don't really fear him. He doesn't mean to be mean. And he's not mean now." River was quiet, as she touched Victoria's face. The brunet's eyes closed tight, but she didn't jerk away.

"Gorramit Jayne." Mal growled standing up, and turning to glare at the taller man. Simon could see this was going to go badly, and decided to fix Jayne up outside the room. Mal sighed as he stepped back. What was with, Miss Heldrys? Victoria. "We need to get her cleaned up River." He said softly. River smiled a little.

"I can help. Come on Scaredy girl. Lets find you clothing, and get you cleaned up." She said holding out her hands and helping the older woman up. "Your light. I think Kaylee and I should make you eat. She can sleep in my room right Captain?" asked River as she led the girl out, glaring at Jayne as they passed him. Jayne glared back, but stopped as soon as Victoria jumped away. The psychic woman kept a hand on her arm and lead her past to the bathroom. Then slipped out to find clothing. She stopped. Mal was just standing there. "Captain? Work must be done. Food is good." She said softly. Her head turned to glance at the bathroom. "Now." She ordered, finger pointing to the kitchen. He nodded and did as ordered. She rolled her eyes. "Boys. Just don't know what they think." With that she went on a search for clothing that could fit her new friend.


	5. Sorrow

Victoria tried to recoup. The last five years had been hell for the beautiful woman. She'd fall in love with the wrong man. More like in lust with him. It was… a whirlwind relationship, and in the middle of it she'd gotten her powers. Powerfully. Nearly broken her. She could see emotions. Aura's really. Colors. Pretty colors. Always pretty colors, even anger, bright orange, was beautiful. He… hadn't been happy. In fact he'd been irate. She was different. He didn't like different. Not that much different. Sure she was an odd girl, with odd tastes, but this was too much. He was already married to her… and he refused to show he was wrong. Refused to get a divorce. Instead he'd left their home planet, a little place called Ares, and flew them to Shadows. He'd set up a homestead, and kept her locked inside. Abused her. Terrified her. He'd been as tall as the big man with the guns. She was turned from her bright self… into this.

She looked down at the too baggy dress, her broken ribs, and the bruises, and minor fractures that she know the doctor hadn't found. The stethoscope had terrified her, she remembered to clearly what her husband had done to her with one. He too was a doctor. But he hadn't loved her. He'd hated her. She was scared. She closed her eyes. But then she sighed. A bath would be nice. Her hair was horrible, and she looked terrible. She started the water. This was something she hadn't had… in to long. Since they'd gone to Shadows... no… a year at the last though. She closed her eyes as she stripped, slipping into the warm water of the shower.

She took her time, cleaning, scrubbing, trying to remove the filth. She found soap, it smelled like River… kind of. And then the shampoo. She cleaned away the filth. Finding bruises, and she gasped when she cleaned her right ribs. They were broken, and the bruise was ugly. She continued to clean, wincing as she brushed against bruises. She knew she took longer than she should have, but the water was warm, soothing for broken bones, and bruises, scrapes and snags. She stepped out to see a towel, and a rather pretty dress. She blinked at it. She dried her hair, and tried it on. It was a dark brown, with lighter brown swirls. Fine silk. Some how she knew that this was for a companion. She sighed. So there was a companion on board? Well maybe she could talk to her. She had no shoes, so she moved out of the bathroom, stopping as she saw the Captain. Her eyes got wide. She tripped over herself to get back in the bathroom. She was shaking. Was she going to react that way to every man? Well besides Wash. The funny man, as River called him, wasn't a threat, she didn't think she'd ever perceive that man as a threat. But the captain? He was either wonderful or terrifying. She sat down on the floor near the door, her hands around her knees.

Dark eyes closed as she tried to calm down again. Damn she was scared. She didn't need to be. At least River had said so. And River hadn't lied. Neither had Mal, though she wasn't sure about Mal. He was weird. Different, odd. As if River wasn't… but… So was everyone else. They were family. They had touches of others color's on them. She could feel it. She whimpered, the first sound she'd made in a while. Well one that wasn't speaking. She let her pain be silent. It worked out better that way. No one heard her she knew that.

"Toria?" that would be River. Already giving her a nickname. She could see the little brands on the others. all the pure white, and blue, and green, and orange, and the rainbow that was the nickname she'd given the others. "Captain says you bolted. You should come out. There's food. He liked the dress. It was Inara's, but she's not here, and I figured it would fit. I want to see you in it. Petals on wings of black clouds through a rainbow river." She snorted.

"No. I'm not hungry." She snapped, anger bubbling up. Anger that was hard to suppress. "Please… Just leave me alone." She murmured. She felt the tears spill. She was so tired of being strong. Of being defiant. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep, sprawling across the bathroom floor. Nor did she notice until she was in his arms, that Malcolm Reynolds had come in and picked her up. She jolted away, her dark eyes wide with surprise.

"Sh. I won't hurt you. Just takin' you to your room. We decided that you should get yur own room. Hope that's good with you." He said softly. The lights were dim on the ship, and she could hear people sleeping. She watched him carefully. He was warm. She liked the warmth, and she rested her head against his shoulder. "There see? Your rooms not far." He murmured relaxing as she did. At least she wasn't acting as if he was a threat. Which had bothered him. He moved to the door to the room that Zoe had chosen for her. They needed Inara. He knew that innately. She'd be able to deal with… Victoria. Or Toria as River had started to call her. He had no idea. He opened the door, setting her on her feet. The woman was instantly fully awake.

"Thank you." She said before slipping inside and shutting the door. He stared at it a while. Her reactions to him were never the same. One moment hiding in the bathroom, the next leaning against him. Did he miss something? Maybe she was tired. And Inara's dress was a little to big on her, but that didn't change the fact that River had chosen a color that fitted the woman. Though he could think of other colors that would fit her.

"Welcome." He murmured before heading for the kitchen. He stopped for a second, glancing at the warm colors of the kitchen. Kaylee's touch. He thought about that. Kaylee had heard all about the newcomer, but all she'd seen was the filthy retch that he'd scared on the deck. He flicked the light off and headed to his own bunk. Forcing himself to leave the woman be.


	6. Confusion

Mal was staring up at the ceiling of his bunk. She was very difficult to get off the mind apparently. He'd stood there, in the bathrom a good five minutes, just lookin' at her sleep. She had a pretty face, relaxed, nothing bothering her. Her long hair had been tangled with her long fingers. She was tall. Well if five nine could be called tall. She was long limbed, beautiful, though a mite skinnier than Inara, and it showed in her dress. It had slid, showing more of her flesh than was healthy, for either of them. He closed his eyes, and instantly the moment when she'd rested her head against his collarbone was clear. She'd smelt a bit like River, but her two hours in the bathroom had brought back her own sent. He turned over, forcing himself to sleep. Dwelling wasn't going to help one mite.

In her own room, Victoria was looking around. There was a girly touch to it. It was small thought. As if a girl had come in first, set it up, then a man had come back through. She smiled a little, but sat down. She was going to have to keep to herself till they got where she could get off. At least in her opinion. She curled up on her bed, and fell asleep.

She was woken by a tall black woman. "The captain trusts you. I don't know why, but he does. Me? I don't. We had somethin' similar, and the captain nearly ended up dead. I'll be watching you." The woman said standing over her bed, then she was gone. Victoria looked at where the woman had been surprised. She'd slept in the dress. She blinked as she sat up. There was no other clothing though, and she got up. She wandered out of the room, and heard voices from the kitchen. She moved until she was in the door way. Everyone was around the kitchen table. She liked it. Solid Oak, and big. There was a multitude of chairs. Big ones, small, light, beautiful. None of them matched. She watched the people in them. There was the Captain, his back to her. He was handing something to the girl on his right. Brown hair, and round face. Kaylee… at least that's what River had said. There was Jayne, the scary woman who'd just woken her up, River, the pilot person, Simon, and they were a group. She started to step back when River noticed her.

"Toria! Come. Eat!" she said as she shot out of her seat. They'd been speaking about her. Victoria. The brunet knew that, and took a step back. She shook her head and bolted. River frowned. "I don't mean to scare." She said softly. The co-pilot was worried. "I didn't mean to scare her!" her voice was rising. She was better, but not perfect. Simon was up and had his arms around her.

"Sh. Sh. It's alright River. She's just scared." Simon said softly. Mal stayed put, though only because of the look he'd gotten from Zoe. She'd cornered him as soon as he'd gotten up and told him point blank that she thought that Victoria was another Saffron. He didn't believe it. But he'd told Zoe he'd be careful. So here he was being careful. He glared at her though.

Of course he didn't expect Kaylee to go rushing off to find her. He glared at Zoe. He wanted to do that. She continued to look at him. He stayed put. More from the fact that he didn't want to cause trouble with Zoe, who he was sure could hurt him if she really wanted.

Kaylee had no such trouble and caught up with the taller woman just as she got to her room. "Woh there! She didn't mean to scare you! She was just bein' friendly like." She said quickly, putting a hand on the brown clad woman. "You know… Yur pretty. Even the Captain think's so. Well I guess bein' that yur in Inara's clothes and all. But yur pretty. We all sees that. Now come on. Eat. I'm sure everyone's gone off to their jobs. And you need food. Simon says so." She said tugging the woman with her to the kitchen. Mal was gone, as was everyone else. She closed her eyes, and sat down, in Mal's chair.

"You like him don't you? Simon? When you said his name you turned purply." Kaylee saw that she was going to have to treat her like she did River. "Like the Captain when he looked at me. Why did he go purple?" Kaylee blinked.

"I do like Simon, but I don't know about the Captain. Here. It's all we got. Shadows had some fruit, and I saved some for you." She said putting a plate of food before her, a half an apple on the plate. The woman ate it slowly. "I hope you don' t leave. We need more ladies on board. Ever since Inara left things have been… lonely. But you're a lady. Even if you don't think you are you are! You have pretty hair, and you walk like one. Like Inara… only… Less… Companion, more… you. You done? Lets go find you more clothes. Good clothes. Some of my stuff might fit you. River liked the idear of you in that dress. It's a bit big." She said as she put the plate in the sink, and grabbed the taller woman's hand. She lead her down the hall to her room, opened the hatch and climbed down. "Come on!" she called.

Victoria followed, nearly tripping over the dress, and stopped and looked around. "You work on this ship. Your colors are everywhere on it." She said simply. Kaylee nodded, and together they spent the next two hours finding her clothes. They enjoyed it a bit to much, and a voice from above got their attention.

"Kaylee! Where are you? Gorramit." It was Mal. Kaylee grinned.

"One moment Captain!" she called as she helped Victoria into the jacket, then they both were racing up the ladder. Kaylee and Victoria nearly ran into Mal as they both got overly excited. "Hey Capta'n! What do ya need?" she asked with a grin. Mal was slightly slack jawed as he looked at Victoria. In blue jeans, and a tank top with a leather jacket she could have been from any of the central worlds. She glanced at him, a frown coloring her face. "Captain? What do ya need?" he snapped his eyes back to Kaylee.

"Wha? Oh. Um…" She rolled her eyes. "Uh… The engine sounds funny." He said, managing to keep his eyes off Victoria. Which was good for the taller woman. She had her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket.

"Oh captain. It's just a lil off. Nothin' ta worry about. I alrea'y know 'bout it. Don't worry. It ain't a problem." She said with a laugh, touching his shoulder. "Come on, Tori. Let's see the cockpit! I's pretty! All of those stars!" she said snagging Tori's hand as she ran past, dragging her into the cockpit. Wash jumped.

"Woh!" he called. "what are you two doing…" He was watching Tori again. Good thing Zoe was there. "Hey babes." He said grinning behind him, reaching out to touch her hand. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, and Mal, who was standing in the door. Victoria was transfixed. Her dark eyes were locked on the black sky, with the white pinpricks. Mal moved forward and slipped up next to her.

"They are pretty. Black and White." She said softly, her amazement palpable. "Vast, and yet… so close. Beautiful." She murmured, amazement keeping her mouth open a bit.

But Mal wasn't watching the stars. "They are. Always liked 'em. Perty and all." He said softly. Kaylee giggled and slipped out, followed by Wash. "I always loved the stars, even as a kid." He said softly, watching her.

"Your not talking about the stars." She said softly, not taking her eyes off the sky. He chuckled.

"How'd you know?" he asked. That brought her gaze over to him. Her dark eyes were a tad reproachful.

"Your looking at me, not at the sky." She said before lifting her gaze again. "I know your red, orange, purple lady doesn't like me. The tall one. She seems to distrust me." He wondered why she was so articulate. "I'm safe. The colors prove that Violence only happens in the hold, the true violence. There's sadness, and happiness, family. Serenity is safe, a true home." She said softly, this time turning to look at him. "You knew that." She added.

"Yeah I did." He said watching her now. She met his gaze with her own wary one. "I don't want to send you to Persephone." He said impulsively.

"And if I want to get off there?" she asked softly, taking a step forward so that she was a great deal closer. She looked up at him. He swallowed. "What If I don't want to stay on Serenity? I'm safe, but you aren't. This doesn't know what it wants." She touched his chest over his heart. "It's colors are confused, muddied, brown, and yellow, purple, red. Green even. But it isn't solid. Seen it before. Gotten hurt." She stepped back, and turned, she walked away. Mal stared at her, confused. What had just happened?


	7. Reavers

It was a day later when trouble hit them. It started with River and Victoria panicking, in tandem. They'd been playing. It was odd seeing the adult playing with the child, but it had fit somehow. Two broken women playing, chasing each other. Then the next moment, they both were cowering. "Screams, silence! Death!" that would be River. Simon was already moving to comfort the distraught young woman.

Victoria was harder to get close to. "Black. Just… black! No!" she repeated that, thrashing at anyone who came to near. "No! Get away! So much black." She was sobbing.

Mal and Zoe looked at one another. "Get Wash on the bridge. NOW." He snarled, as Kaylee tried to get close, and got smacked in the face. Mal moved to try to get close. "Hey. Victoria. It's ok. It's ok. What ever it is, we can't fix it unless you tell us." She actually looked at him, long enough for him to get close and grab her, pulling her against him. Bad idea, but she'd stopped her thrashing. "Come on. Whats wrong?" he asked softly, his arms locked around her.

"Reavers." She whispered a single word, and then totally broke down. His eyes grew wide. This was… bad. Very bad. "Angry. Death. Black. Anger. Black. So much black."

"Silence! SO much silence, and the screaming! We have to get away! We have to run!" Suddenly the raven haired young woman broke away from her brother as she raced to the Bridge. "We have to run." Her voice was smooth, calm. Anger was enough to keep her moving. She got to the bridge as Wash and Zoe did. "We have to get away. They want to eat us. Kill us. Silence and Screams. We have to get out." She told him point blank.

"What?" Wash asked. Surprise coloring his voice. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" he asked her as Zoe helped him to his seat. He touched them lovingly. His arm wasn't perfect, but this was… home. He glanced at her.

"Reavers. Coming up from the right. We have to get out. Or look dead." She added. Wash nodded, and Zoe went… pale. She turned away. "Now. We have to do something NOW!" The little River was growing up, and she was trying to not panic. She could hear Victoria getting herself under control, though more through the fact that the Captain was holding her.

Mal looked down at the woman that was currently leaning against him. Kaylee was panicking. "Kaylee. Get in the Engine room. Go. Simon, take Victoria." He handed her off, and she started to panic again. "Victoria, just go. We'll get out of it. Calm down. Please. Doc?" Simon nodded pulling her to the Infirmary, which wasn't that far away, being that this had all started in the common sitting area. He raced to the bridge. "What do we got?" he asked looking at the three people.

"Reaver's. lower right behind. We run or we play dead, no options." River was all business. He eyed her. Then he saw it. Her panic was covered by doing her job. "Now. Chose. They don't know we are here. Not yet. Will soon. Colors of dark, dreams of light, all gone, all gone." She was losing it and he could see it. She was scared.

"Or we play reaver. We've done it before. We can do it again. KAYLEE!" he called as he hit the intercom button. "Can you get our drive to be putting off enough radiation so that we look like a reaver? Like six months ago?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know capt'n. I might. Bu-"

"I don't have time for But's _mei mei_ I need you to do it!" snapped Malcolm. He turned and looked at them. "Fly like Reavers. We don't have a choice." He snarled as he turned and raced to the engine room. His blue eyes were hard with conviction. He had to get them through this. He stopped beside her. "Tell me what to do." He said calmly. Kaylee looked at him. "Now Kaylee. We will get out of this, and we'll land on Persephone, and we'll stay there. We'll get in a legal job. But we have to get through this." His hand touched her shoulder, then he hugged her. "Now lets move."

"Captain? We have two hours. That's what our co-pilot says." Came Wash's voice. Zoe followed up with her own report.

"I'm getting Jayne. We're working on getting some sort of defense together. You need us then you ask." Zoe said before they signed off. Mal then waited for Kaylee's orders.

They spent the next hour getting the ship ready. Just enough radiation to make it seem like they were reavers, but not enough to kill. Very delicate balance.

It took River and Wash to get the Serenity to move like a Reaver ship. Victoria was knocked out with sedatives, she wouldn't calm down, though Simon had gotten her to her bunk, and tied her down. It would keep her knocked out long after the reavers got them. He hoped it would spare her. He suddenly wished Inara and Book were there, but Book would never return, and Inara? Well she was back teaching. He closed his eyes. _Breath Simon. We'll get through this. _At least that's what Simon told himself.

"Alright Crew. We're Revers. At least that's what we're pretendin'. No questions asked. Quiet. Total." Mal called as he headed out of the Engine room, and went to find Simon. "How is she?" he asked softly, worry coloring his gaze.

"Fine. She's knocked out. She'll sleep through… anything." Mal gave him a long look, his jaw tightening.

"Don't you dare go thinkin' like that." He said softly before heading into the woman's room. He stopped, and looked at her. She was peaceful. Quiet. He brushed his fingers along her cheek, then slipped out again. This was going to be difficult, and he had to keep his mind on the game. At least for now.

"Captain." That would be River. He headed for the bridge, his movements smooth.

"What?" he asked softly, waiting.

"They are passing over us." Wash's voice was terrified, and he caught sight of Zoe comforting her husband. He watched River. She was getting fidgety, but he didn't dare ask her to let him do it. They flew silently… Then the reavers were past. They continued straight.

"Watch them. Make sure they don't follow. Can you do that River?" he asked the raven haired girl. She nodded.

"Easily. Dark, death, screams and silence." She was starting to shake. "I can do it Mal. Don't ask again." He had a feeling she was going to need rest. Lots of it. She headed off to deal with the rest of the crew. "Kaylee. Are we ok?"

"Fine. Fine. I think. We look fine. I just am stayin' out here as so I don't get fried." He nodded. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks _mei mei_. Just a little longer." He murmured softly. Then he was back off to deal with Simon. "Doc. How you holdin' up?" he asked softly.

"Better than expected. I'm worried about Victoria. She's fighting the sedative. It's like her body's used to it." Simon said as he started to move into the woman's room. Mal grabbed his shoulder.

"No." mal moved past into the woman's room. She was awake, and silent, her eyes locked down, and to the left… where the reavers were now. "Hey." He said softly, reaching out to touch her.

"They are past us. But still there." He nodded as she moved a bit, making space on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't go." She murmured as his hand touched hers. She grasped it close to her, as if taking comfort from it.

"I won't." he murmured watching her. She gave him a look, and he smiled just a little, putting an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her against him, moving so he was a great deal more comfortable. "I won't."

"Here is more certain, though not fully. Your still afraid to chose." She murmured as she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	8. Protection and Love

The reavers didn't end up turning around. Nothing happened. The entire next week was spent with Mal doing his damnedest to stay out of Victoria's way, and Victoria steadily getting better. Zoe started to like her on the merit that she didn't try to kill Mal, or anyone else. Though she was getting annoying with her talk of colors. Wash loved it when she came to the bridge. Between her and River there was never a dull moment. Even Jayne had started to warm up to her. She hadn't tried to kill him, and best of all, she'd taken an interest in his guns. Of course trying to make a move on her was nearly impossible. Between Simon and Kaylee, and Mal it was difficult to get her alone for long. Simon and Kaylee seemed to have taken it upon themselves to help her acclimate. Simon studied her. She was like river, but older, and… in more control. He watched her, she'd freak and then go calm. Like river couldn't. It seemed that anyone with gifts were hyper sensitive to emotions, or thoughts. She was difficult to understand. And yet she was so easy to read. It was odd to be around her. She tried to keep the calm with everyone's emotions, but she couldn't project, at least it didn't seem that way. The tall brunet was quick to please. Everyone saw the marks of her abuse. She was quick to go quiet if Jayne or Mal rose their voices or moved to fast. She jumped when Simon got to close to fast. She would bolt if anyone rose their hands for any reason, though she was less likely to run if it was a woman who did it. Everyone watched her try to not show the flinch, or wince. She was overly ready to please. She was essentially broken.

Life was fine for a few days, then they landed on Persephone there was a surprise waiting for them. They opened the doors to the dirt floor, and waiting was a tall man, about the same hight as Jayne. He was built a bit less muscular, though he looked as dangerous. Expecially when he saw Victoria. Who froze. "There you are. I was looking for you. When I heard that you'd left Shadows I figured you'd come here." He said softly, staying off the ship. Simon pegged him as a doctor. The way he moved was careful, and his hands were soft. He'd learned quickly with Mal and the others.

He wasn't so surprised when Mal stepped forward to talk to the man. But before he could speak the man was talking again. "Thank you, Captain, for keeping her well. She's a liar. She's not exactly sane. If you'll let her come with me we'll be off."

"I dun' think so. Ya see. We've… been dealin' with her for the last week 'r so. She ain't as bad as you say. Sweet even. Liar? No. She ain't a liar. We know you ain't been taking care of 'er. The doc here showed us those x-ray's. Beaten. Badly. Old fractures, half healed ribs, 'parently she barely survived one a few years back. Don't think that's conducive for us givin' her over. No." Mal said calmly, keeping himselve between the woman who seemed parralized and her husband.

"How dare you! She's my wife! I have every right to-." The look on his face was priceless.

"Torture her? Force her to be locked in a small room? Have broken bones, which she has, but we can't get her to settle down long enough to get them to heal. No. You don't. Especially on Shadows. We have standards there. You broke 'em. By rights she doesn't want it. So it's null. Go to hell." He snarled, taking a step forward the gun coming out the holster. Jayne reacted the same way, not even thinking. Zoe reacted by putting a hand on both men's guns.

"Sir? Don't think that's the best idea." Of course she was stopped by the querky River stepping forward.

"You are dark. Mean. Cruel. Enjoy giving pain. A doctor shouldn't enjoy giving pain. I should know, my brother is a doctor. You are not. Colors of black, and red. She is right, you are pain. Captain? You should kill him." The young woman had stepped off the ship, touched the man and walked back on, her combat boots clunking, and her sun dress making soft whispering sounds as she headed up the staires. "Call me when we need to go off ship." She walked off. Victoria moved then, stepping back.

"I-I d-don't-t w-wa-ant-t t-to g-go b-b-back. P-please d-don't m-make m-me g-go. Please." The last word was so soft Mal almost didn't hear it. He watched her as she plastered herself against the wall of serenity. She was trying to fade into it, he could see it.

"We ain't makin' you go." He moved towards her, a hand going out towards her. Her eyes grew large, and she flinched away, his hand snapped back. He turned to look at the man. "By Shadows law, and Welhelm's words, she ain't yours no more. Even got it in writin'. Well, we will in a few minutes. You got no hold on her, and that leaves me thinkin' that you should be on your merry way. I have half a mind to shoot you for what you've done." Mal said quietly, stepping forward till he was off the ship, his body close to the taller man's. "Get."

Before he could say something Mal pulled his gun. "Go. You'll get yur papers later." Mal's voice grew a great deal quieter. "If you don't leave, I swear you will die. Slowly. And I'll enjoy it. What you did to that woman was unforgivable. If I ever see you again you'll wish you had never met her." The man's eyes grew wide. "Leave. Now. If you don't I'll enjoy what happens next." He said softly, his blue eyes locked on the taller man's own green. The man nodded.

"I'll be going then." He said fear showing on his face as he turned and scampered off. Mal watched him leave, at least until he heard the sobs from behind him. With out thinking he turned and went to her, crouching next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sh. Sh. He's gone now. Won't hurt you 'gain." He said softly, murmuring into her hair. She wrapped her arms around him pressing her face into his shoulder. No one moved as she calmed down. He looked up at Zoe, giving him a half amused look. "Well? We got work to do. Get to it." He snapped at them, and glanced down at the woman who jumped when he did. "Zoe? Go with Wash, pairs. Everyone move in pairs. I don't trust 'im." He said calmly, standing up and pulling Victoria with him. "We've got a few days here. Stick together. I mean that." His voice was smooth as he watched his crew. Each of them had different reactions. He could see River coming down.

"Sir? You sure we can leave?" came Zoe's voice. He turned and looked at her, Victoria was shaking badly behind him, and he was not to happy to deal.

"Yeah. The ship will be fine. Go. Wash? Get 'er out of here." He said with a half smile. Wash grinned.

"Yes Captain! Come on Zo. Let's go before the captain changes his mind!" With that the blond dragged his wife to the ATV. "We'll get the supplies. Be back later!" he was way to excited, and it made River laugh. Victoria pulled away from him startled by the laugh. Kaylee was making moon eyes at Simon, and Victoria seemed to latch onto them, her eyes locked onto the pair of them. Kaylee glanced over at her and giggled. Tori's eyes fell to the floor, and she bolted, moving past River.

"River? How's she?" he asked reaching out and touching Serenity.

"Good. When we leave she'll be quiet, safe." She said softly. She smiled as she got close. "Jayne promised chocolate if I went with him. Can I?" she was eighteen and didn't need to ask. "Please daddy?" he chuckled.

"That's not my choice little Albatross. Do as you want with Jayne." He glanced at the man who was currently cleaning his nails with an oversized knife. He rolled his eyes. "Just don't hurt him." He added, a grin appearing on his face.

"Aw. Why would I hurt him? He's cute! And he knows that if he steps out of line I can kill him easily." She said before flouncing over to the merc. "Come on. You promised chocolate." She said watching him. Kaylee had already taken Simon somewhere, and Mal was actually amused watching Jayne grin as he lead River off. That wasn't a pairing he'd expected, but it was better than some. Then suddenly it was quiet. He frowned lookin' around. Serenity was quiet. Odd. She was fully shut down, there'd be noice later today, or tomorrow, when everyone restocked.

He sighed and headed up to the bridge. He stopped by his room, and noticed that it was open. "Your down there aren't you?" he asked as he climbed down it. She was. Sitting on his bed, looking scared. "What are you doin' here? You could be out gettin' stuff?" his voice was soft as he crossed his arms.

"I like it here. Warm. Smells like you." He hadn't expected that comment. He arched his eyebrows, and his jaw tightened. She stood up carefully. "Why did you scare him? He would have left with out you scaring him." She asked moving closer. He backed up a step, slamming into his wall.

"Wha? Um. What? I um… wanted him gone? He… he doesn't… d-deserve you. Do you think it's a tad Hot in here? I was just gonna grab a few things and go out… Uh… You should to." Mal said slipping past her and grabbing what could be a wallet. She frowned.

"That doesn't explain it. If he doesn't deserve me then who does? I'm not important, he needed a wife. It was important that he get married." She looked down, feeling quaint.

"Woh. No no no. You are important. Everyone's important. You gotta be strong." He said moving forward to put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, and he was distracted by her dark brown eyes, and her lips. Very pretty lips. "You deserve somethin' much better than him." He said softly, his head drifting down a bit.

She responded by lifting her head up to meet her lips to his. His eyes closed, and his arms slid down her arms to pull her closer. Her arms slid up, one playing with his hair. He lost himself in the kiss, his tongue playing over her lips before he pulled away. She was breathing heavily, and she watched him, as if not sure what was going on. Her lips were open and he found himself kissing her again. He'd been good all week. He really had. Of course her response was a great deal more exciting than he expected. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, only jolting out of it when her hands started to tug at his trousers, more trying to get his shirt up. "Woh. Woh. Wha-." He was shut up by her kiss again. She pulled away for a second.

"Thank you." She said softly… "I'll stop if…" she looked down and away. He touched the side of her face, drifting his finger down to her chin and pulled it up.

"No. No need." He murmured, taking a step back and pulling her with him. She murmured something he didn't quite hear. He brushed his hand against her hair, as he slipped his other hand under her shirt. She gasped softly. He'd brushed his hand against her ribs. "Sorry." He whispered.

"No. D-don't stop." She murmured, her hand tightening on his shoulder, before the other one figured out how to get the suspenders off. She kissed him back, harder. His hands found the bra and got the clasp off. His lips found her cheek, and then her neck. She arched into him, lost in the tingles coming from where his lips were. His hand wove through her hair, the other was pulling her to him, his hand on her lower back. She moaned softly. Somehow her shirt came off, and he was kissing her collarbone. She moaned louder, as he pulled her down onto his bed. Her body pressed up against him. He groaned softly, and helped her get his own brown shirt off, though it took longer than she liked.

"Wait." He stopped her, now that they both were shirtless. She gave him an exasperaited look. "I… don't… want… to hurt."

"There was no sex. He refused. Only physical." She murmured, putting her lips on his shoulder. "Please." Her voice was barely heard. He was fully distracted by her lips making him groan. She kissed down to his chest, when he pulled her back up, looking her in the eyes. She was scared, but there was something more, something past the fear. He answered it with another kiss. She responded easily, moving her legs so she was straddling him, her hands touched his face lightly, as his own helped slip off her pants. She giggled slightly as his hand slipped over her uninjured rib. He grinned as he turned pinning her under him, and proceeded to tickle attack her. She laughed hard, until she moaned. He stopped, realizing he'd hit her ribs again. He touched them lightly with his lips, and fingers. And she watched. His hands slid to her hips. He hooked his fingers under her panties and slipped them off.

She looked up at him, trying to breath, the laughter still on her face. Her own hands sliding to his own pants, tugging at his belt, and somehow getting it undone as he continued to kiss her. She stopped when he found her breasts. She arched up for a moment. Dark eyes were clouded with lust. He stopped and she tugged at his pants. He stopped to help her, managing to get his boots off at the same time. His socks were all that was left not that he cared. He continued to kiss her.

She wrapped her fingers around his manhood. He moaned softly as her fingers stroked him. He was still crouched over her, and she grinned a little. She kissed his ear, whispering softly to him, egging him on. She pulled him against her, guiding him inside her. She gasped even as she expected it, her dark eyes closing, in the mixture of pain and pleasure. She was no virgin, but she was… out of practice. His moan grew louder as he pressed into her, slowly, his eyes open, watching her. He didn't want to miss anything she did. He brushed his hand along her hair. Her legs slipped around him, pulling him closer. He started to move in her, or with her, he wasn't sure which. He gasped as she tightened a little. He moved with her, growing more insistent. She moaned, her hand tightening on the sheets. She called out as he kiss her again on her neck. His hand molded her breast, getting her to moan. Twisting a nipple made her arch up, forcing him deeper than he meant to go, getting a painful gasp from her. "_Duìbùqǐ." (sorry) _He whispered in her ear, but her reaction was to pull his head down to her breast.

He continued to move in her. He moved faster, her sounds driving him on. She was beautiful, under him, she met his advances with her own, moving with him, even when he hurt her, which he tried not to do, but he grew to eager. He could feel her tightening quickly, making him harder, and closer to the end. She cried out just as he did, and he shuttered, falling on her breast. She held him close to her, her legs falling onto the side of his own. Her dark eyes were closed, and she was falling sleep. Mal rolled off of her, watching her. She was beautiful as she fell asleep, her dark brown hair in a tangled mess that looked beautiful. She murmured something as she moved closer to him, her back to the wall. She rested her head on his chest and fell fully asleep. He wondered if she'd enjoyed it. "_Nǐ shì měilì de." (You are beautiful)_ He whispered to her hair as he brushed his hand over it. She was beautiful. He wanted to keep her close. His blue eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her, and relaxed.


	9. After the Fact

Victoria woke up only a few hours later. She was warm and comfortable, that's about all she knew at that moment. She opened her eyes slowly, and blinked. Mal. Serenity. She found herself blushing as she realized she was sleeping on him. His breathing told her he was also sleeping. She moved her head a bit to look up at him. He was serine. Calm. Pretty. She reached up and touched the side of his face lightly, dragging her finger over his nose and down to his lips, tracing them softly. She continued to trace down his neck and over his chest. She didn't notice when his eyes opened, watching her. "_Hēi, měilì de."_ (Hey beautiful). He grabbed her hand as she jumped, eyes growing wide. "Sh. Sh. It's ok." He tightened his arm around her. She hadn't even noticed it there, around her waist. "Sh _měilì._ Sh. You ok?" his voice was soft and she relaxed. He pulled the hand he still had a hold of to his lips and kissed it softly.

She watched him not answering, as if worried. His colors were warm, happy, purples and greens, contented blue, though there was a small bit of red, watchful, ready for anything red. Though it faded a bit. "I'm… ok." She said softly, moving a bit. She became aware that they were both naked, and her reaction of pulling away in surprise with big eyes, and lips rounded made him laugh. She gave him a rather annoyed look as she wiggled closer, and stopped with a wince. "Or not." She murmured as his hands moved to her hips. She closed her eyes for a second. It hurt. Her legs came up, more to alleviate the pain. Her legs touched his and he moved to wrap both arms around her, laying on his side. "Forgot that part." She added.

He chuckled softly. "_Wǒ měilì de àiqíng. (my beautiful love)_ You sure you're ok?" he touched her chin lightly. She nodded.

"Been worse. Ah! Stop it!" his hand slipped down to stroak her ribs, the broken ones, but the touch was so soft it tickled. "Please." She whispered, before his lips covered hers. Her hands slipped up to pull his head closer to her. Her hands playing with his short hair. Her eyes were closed. He moaned as her teeth pulled at his bottom lip. He closed his eyes letting her lips play with his mouth. And her tongue. She was a good kisser, or maybe he just really enjoyed having her close. He pulled her closer ignoring her gasp as he kissed her back, hard. She moaned as his hands continued to brush her skin. She tried to wiggle back, which made him grin as he followed her. He kissed down her neck, down to her breasts. "Stop." She moaned. "Please." She whispered. He pulled away, probably a bit too quick if the wack against the wall was any example.

"Are you ok?" he asked his voice rising with worry. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He pulled his hands away.

"Y-you didn't. Well. I hurt. Don't need to push it more. But don't go!" he'd started to get out of the bed. Her hand snagged his. He stopped and looked at her. He sighed.

"I don' wan' to hurt you. Mean that." He murmured as he stayed sat up. She frowned at him. He reached out a hand to touch the side of her face. "Or mess this up." He added, before squeezing her hand and stood up. She blushed again, her eyes locked on his manhood, getting a chuckle out of him. "Come on. I'm a mite hungry. Bet you are to." He said softly, watching her pout. She was hard to ignore, expecially with her hair like that. And her pout. "Now now. Don't play dirty."

"But you like that." She said softly, slipping off the bed, ignoring the pain. She took the sheet with her moving close to him, but not before he got his boxers and pants back on. She frowned. "Your colors say you want more, but your mouth says no. Why?" she grabbed his hand before he could put on the shirt, and tugged it out of his hand. She held onto it.

He took a step forward, and put his hands on her shoulders, watching her face as she dropped the sheet. That alone made it difficult to talk. "My mouth say's no, _Léi_, because my stomach is a hungry. And don't need ya hurt." He kissed her forhead lightly before grabbing for his shirt. She snagged it away, stepping back. She pulled the cotton shirt on. It fell about half way down her thighs. She sighed as she rolled up the sleeves. He chuckled. "That, is beautiful." He said softly, going to grab another shirt. The brown looked good on her, but he found another one that was blue. He tugged it on, then grabbed his boots. She watched him, crossing her arms. "You've got other clothes, ya don't have to take mine… Unless ya don't?" she glared at him and walked past him and climbed up the ladder, giving him a rather fantastic view of her ass.

He frowned as he put the boots on. He followed her up. She was sitting in the kitchen. She watched him, warry now. He could see the pain in the back of her eyes, but it was distant. She was thinking of him. "He'll be back you know. He'll try to get me again. He won't give up." She said softly, her dark eyes holding his for a moment before looking down at her bare thighs

"And we'll stop 'im,_ Ài_. (love) I don't plan on loosin' you." He said softly. "Which reminds me. You need clothing that ain't Kaylee's." he said looking her over. "Not that I don't mind ya wearin' mine, but Kaylee need's her clothes." She sighed.

"Only if you come with. I won't go out there alone with him still around. I d-don't w-want t-to…" she started to close down and he could see it. He stopped trying to make food and moved to her side, touching her shoulder, and then her face, pulling it up to look at him.

"Of course I'll come with. Don't you go panicking on me. Get dressed." He said calmly, pulling her to her feet and giving her a quick kiss. "Go." She nodded, the fear coloring her face for a second before she slipped off.

Mal stood there a moment, wondering what had just happened. It was… odd. She was different. Some moments fully coherent, then others… The only reason he hadn't shot that _Yīkuài gǒu shǐ_ (piece of shit) was the fact that everyone was standing there. He didn't know much about her, but he wanted to. He moved to continue making food. It took only a few moments till she was back, still in his shirt, but with jeans and boots. A belt kept the shirt from looking overly huge on her. He grinned like an idiot, which made her blush. "I can't look that bad." She said looking down.

"No. No. Your _ai_. Come on. Eat and then we'll go." He said softly, pointing at the food. She nodded serving herself. He felt awkward again. He watched her carefully as they both ate. She kept looking up at him.

"What is so interesting?" she asked him suddenly. "you keep staring at me." He didn't answer as he finished. She muttered something as he grabbed her plate and washed it.

"Come on. Let's go." He said checking himself. Coat, gun, everything else. He smiled at her as she moved up to him. He frowned slightly as she winced. He needed to be more careful. She was not as strong as she seemed. "You good?"

"Been better, but nothing that won't get better." She answered, suddenly cold. She was confusing. He sighed, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"Come on _Léi._ Let's go before someone gets back. The doc and _mei mei_ will return soon." He murmured into her hair, his arms slipping down to rest just on top of her hips. She closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. "I mean that. Come on let's go." He said pulling away, watching her. She nodded and followed him out of the Serenity, glancing behind her as the doors closed. A noise made her start and she grabbed onto his arm fear coloring her eyes. He chuckled softly. "Nothin' ta worry 'bout, _Léi_. Just a noise." He murmured, letting her latch on. It made him feel warm. Beyond the fact that she was obviously wearing his shirt, this was a tact claim on her… or her on him. One of those. She was looking like a doe caught in the head lights though. Her gaze flickering from thing to thing. The colors were bright in the sun. He knew the dust was making everything a tad fuzzy look about it. He did move quickly, her nervousness getting to him. He left her there, getting clothing, which was good, but he needed to make a call.


End file.
